matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
WhatIsTheMatrix.com
WhatIsTheMatrix.com was the official Matrix franchise website until it was taken down sometime in October 2009. From late 2000 / early 2001 onwards the website redirected to the equivalent page on whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com which, as of January 2011, in turn redirects to warnerbros.com The site is still viewable on the Wayback Machine at the Internet Archive. The Website The website contained a lot of content, including details on each of the films and additional content. Comics ''The Matrix Comics'' were released on the website from 1999 to 2003. Games Red pill game The website included a game to win codes, in which you (the intro implies that you are playing as Neo) shoot at a stationary red pill by clicking on it, causing it to explode into fragments which fly off the screen. You must shoot as many of these as possible, earning one point each, and avoid the blue pill fragments which appear every so often from the gray circles around the pills, as they deduct 2 points each time one is hit. Codes are given every ten points as you earn them, with the final code being given when you reach the maximum 50 points. After this a new website pops up ("Rerouting to" and "access is granted to a new Zion interface" in -ame terms: "Current high access codes are only available here") giving access to a preview of ''The Art of The Matrix''. You are given 24 tries to try to get as many points as you can, represented by a timer bar at the bottom of the screen, after which the game finishes. The following codes are revealed by the game: *10 points: chrysalis *20 points: page78 *30 points: page98 *40 points: page168 *50 points: page212 *Final code: sixtypages Codes One of the most interesting features was a screen allowing you enter codes that were found in many places both on the internet and in many official Matrix franchise products. To enter the codes, go to URL: http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/cmp/top_index_preview.html (Requires flash) And click the yellow light on the far right(1), lower section of the control panel. This is for options. The options panel should slide out to the left with a small square button on it. Click it twice(2). This will access the Binary Code dip switches.(3) A new flash will load and drop down from the top. It will read "ZION83N6" and you will need to use your mouse to slide open the cover.(4) Binary codes * 10000001 - Redirects you to: http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/index2.html * 11111111 - nothing, but the light starts blinking. * 00011000 - Conceptual Artist Simon Murton audio bonus clip; "When you read the scripts for the Matrix 2 and 3 did you feel that Larry and Andy were pushing the envelope beyond the first?" 42.9 sec. * 10110110 - Stunt Coordinator R.A. Rondell audio bonus clip; "What has it been like working on the sequels?" 22.3 sec. * 11011011 - A QuickTime VR 360 photo of a room on the Nebuchadnezzar. * 11101001 - David Lapham 2002 drawing of Trinity in the government building. * 11011011 * 11010100 * 11101000 *01101111 Hexidecimal codes Access codes that are known of thus far: * 98765432 - For the "Ultra" sized version of the trailer for The Matrix Reloaded. It's DVD-quality size, very cool. * A3B1A428 - For a free "game" of sorts where you get to put together a virtual plastic model of the Nebuchadrezzar. The game is available in Windows and Macintosh versions, and requires a fast computer with a good graphics card. * 19A642BF - P.O.D behind the scenes * 8E217AC9 - A really neat interface for looking at the soundtrack lyrics. * 1DDF2556 - Data not yet online, however the filename is game_code.html... possibly cheats for the Enter the Matrix game coming soon. * D53D49F9 - Unloco- Bruises music video * A8C3F9AD - Deftones-Historical segment * 64CF29E3 - P.O.D.: behind the scenes 2 * 43E17AC9 - The Making of the Soundtrack * 8D966F2A - P.O.D. Interview * C1B49F13 - P.O.D. lyrics * D487A317 - About "The Animatrix: Detective Story" * F03350B1 - Hugh Bateup (Supervising Art Director)interview * 0081CF5E - John Gaeta (visual Effects Supervisor) interview * EC306071 - QuickTime VR: Oracle Kitchen * 098CA701 - New wallpaper * CC883300 - Test key * 98765432 * 7F4DF451 * F446A392 * 38CA2FB1 * 25DB928F * 23631BE6 * 0034AFFF * 1DDF2556 * FFF0020A * FFFFFFF1 * 4516DF45 * 69E5D9E4 * FF00001A * D5C55D1E * BB013FFF * 7867F443 * 13D2C77E * 35D67173 * B25F33A6 Word codes Go to URL: http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/cmp/accessTWO.html and enter any of the following... * wrong number - Vince Evans conceptual drawing of the phone booth scene from The Matrix. * sentinal - Movie clip, a Sentinal (sic) listens to the Nebuchadnezzar (2,171,883 bytes) * mirrormirror - Movie clip, the mirror scene from The Matrix. (2,868,284 bytes) * deja vu - Conceptual Comic. Redirects to URL: http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/cmp/scrt3_0.html * neobullettime - Movie clip, Neo's bullet time sequence on the government building rooftop. (1,221,701 bytes) * agentbullettime - Movie clip, Neo shoots at and misses an agent. (743,273 bytes) * crash - Movie clip, Neo saves Trinity from a helicopter crash. (4,134,184 bytes) * Keanu - Movie clip, Keanu Reves at the Tokyo film presentation of the Matrix. His few words are translated from English back to Japanese, twice. (3,324,191 bytes) * Chrysalis - Web page, definition of the word "Chrysalis" with human in a pod image. * reload - Web page, now says "From February 20th to March 6th, the code "RELOAD" led to a site-preview. You can now access this material directly via: whatisthematrix.com / You will be rerouted back to THE MATRIX in 10 seconds." * Skroce - Web page, very clever "click to continue" drawings of the Government building scenes. *nebuchadnezzar - Movie clip, The ship Nebuchadnezzar in the sewers. Taken from the sequence before the code "sentinal" (sic). (3,349,681 bytes) * darrow - Web page, very clever "click to continue" drawings of Neo's fight in the subway against Agent Smith. * Tokyo - Movie clip, in Tokyo, the cast learn that people spent the night outside. Where people were excited and talked about the film, and waited to see them. (2,965,750 bytes) * Guns - Bill Sienkiewicz fantasy drawing of The Matrix. * lobby - Movie clip, Trinity runs up a wall and does a flip in the Government lobby, with guns blasting at her and destroying the walls marble coverings. (1,257,672 bytes) * steak - Web site, redirects to URL http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/cmp/steakflash.html or URL http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/cmp/steakchoice.html - these pages have numerous follow-on links to media. * Geof - Web page, clever "click to continue" drawings of various environments of the Nebuchadnezzar and the "Power Plant". * Laurence - Movie clip, Laurence Fishborn in Tokyo. Says good evening and thank-you very much. Translated back into Japanese. (1,286,464 bytes) * trinity - Teaser Trailer? Phone booth scene story board of The Matrix. (1,038,190 bytes) * Carrie - Movie clip, Carrie Ann Moss at Tokyo premiere. Says Hello hello hello, and sort of trips into Keanu's arms walking back! (1,954,194 bytes) * owen - Movie clip, Owen Patterson (Production designer) talks about the next two films. (1,362,937 bytes) * bill - Movie clip, CG conceptual designs of the Nebuchadnezzar beauty shots set to music. (3,856,498 bytes) * red - Web page(s), three photo's of "the woman in red." * morpheus - Web page, Seven more photo's of either CG or Drawings. Mostly of the subway. * classic - Web page, redirects to URL: http://whatisthematrix.warnerbros.com/index2.html * redpill - Web site, Meet the designers of WarnerBro's web sites. Redirects to URL: http://www.redpill.com/ * page78 - Web page, conceptual drawing of tubes separating from Neo in the pod. (1206x783) * page98 - Web page, conceptual drawing, the dojo scene. (1206x783) * page212 - Web page, conceptual drawing, Neo vs. Agent Smith in the subway. (1206x783) * page168 - Web page, conceptual drawing, Neo's bullet time sequence. (1206x783) * site credits - Web page, web design credits. * Sentinel Large 800x600 - Movie clip, large 360 of a CG sentinal (sic) (3,653,150 bytes) Dead codes These codes are listed with-in hackthematrix.com's JavaScript, but appear to be bad... * reflection - shows "Access denied (Enter E-Mail)" * Explosion - same as above * saga - same as above * agent - same as above * Jue - same as above See also *HackTheMatrix.com External links *whatisthematrix.com as of Jan 25, 1999 via archive.org *whatisthematrix.com as of Jun 11, 2004 via archive.org *whatisthematrix.com as of Oct 27, 2009 via archive.org *Red pill game via archive.org *http://hackthematrix.warnerbros.com/ *http://www.redpill.com/ ru:WhatIsTheMatrix.com Category:Real-world articles Category:Websites Category:Computer and video games